


Best Laid Plans

by orpheous87



Series: Drarropoly 2019 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Draco trips over his cat and breaks an ankle. Cue Harry to the rescue.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548649
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Best Laid Plans

“Here,” Harry said, flinging a blanket at Draco before flinging himself onto the couch beside his boyfriend. 

“Mmph, thanks,” Draco replied, his voice muffled by the blanket which had hit him in the face. “You couldn’t have just passed me it like a normal person?” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Harry asked, turning to look at Draco. “Anyway, it’s not my fault you can’t move. How is your ankle by the way?” 

Draco sighed and spread out the blanket, lying it across both his and Harry’s legs. “It’s fine,” he said. “I just wish bones could be mended a bit quicker.” 

“I know,” Harry replied, tucking the blanket around himself a bit more. “Have you at least forgiven Pippy?” 

Draco lifted the blanket again to show Harry the fluffy white cat that was laid on his other side, purring contentedly. “What do you think?” 

Harry chuckled and kissed Draco’s cheek. “I knew it wouldn’t take you long,” he said. “She’s too cute.” 

Draco nodded. “She is,” he said. “It wasn’t really her fault that she was under my feet. She always winds herself around my ankles when I come in, I should have expected her. I just couldn’t see past that bloody trunk. I’m glad you were able to come and help me.” 

“I would have been here no matter what else I was doing, you know that,” Harry said, snuggling closer to Draco’s side. 

“I know, but still,” Draco sighed. “When I couldn’t get myself up, I was scared. I thought I’d be here for days without anyone finding me.” 

Harry snorted with laughter. “Really? You thought I would wait days before worrying about you? You’d be lucky if I waited an hour!” 

Draco shrugged. “Forgive me,” he said. “I’m not exactly used to having people fuss over me anymore.” 

“I’ll have to work on that then, won’t I?” Harry said with a smile, sliding his arm across Draco’s waist. 

“Please do,” Draco nodded, leaning against Harry. “It would save me a lot of worry.” 

Harry chuckled. “Oh, I made you a hot chocolate,” he said, clicking his fingers. As they watched, two mugs of foaming hot chocolate topped with marshmallows appeared in the air in front of them. “I even put some of that syrup you like in yours.” 

Draco gave an involuntary groan of happiness as he took hold of his mug. He took a sip and then sighed happily. “Merlin, I love you,” he murmured, before looking at Harry with wide eyes as he realised what he’d said. 

Harry was looking back, his own eyes wide behind his glasses. “Er…”

“I…” Draco faltered, before shaking his head. “It’s true. I do love you. I think I have for a while, I just… I was worried about what you’d say, I suppose.” 

Harry started to laugh. He put his hot chocolate down and brought his hand up to cup Draco’s cheek. “I love you too,” he said. “I’ve known for ages, but I didn’t want to scare you off. I know how you question yourself all the time and how you doubt things, and I know it isn’t your fault. But I love you with all my heart.” 

“Well,” Draco said, blinking. “That was easier than I thought it would be. I planned and planned how I would tell you — for the record, _this_ was not in my plan — and then I go and just blurt it out like that over hot chocolate!” 

Harry grinned and pressed a kiss to Draco’s cheek. “It’s fine,” he said softly. “This is perfect. It means even more because it _wasn’t_ planned.” 

Draco turned his head to capture Harry’s lips in a proper kiss. “Then I’m glad my plans failed,” he said as they parted. 

Harry smiled and rested his forehead against Draco’s. “Me too.”


End file.
